


Bringing Home the Bacon

by TWE



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 20:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6128461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWE/pseuds/TWE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally, in the cargo bay, they fall hard enough to make dints in the armoury.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bringing Home the Bacon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fragilespark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragilespark/gifts).



The lockers bent inwards as the larger of the two pushed the other hard into the wall. The sudden loss of air was followed quickly up by the sucking in of his bottom lip and the heat of a kiss curling down his spine.

 

When he’d come back from leave drunk, he never expected this. But here he was, James fucking Vega being held biotically by a major. His Major. And he’d never been happier in his life.

 

“Alenko,” he moaned against the other man’s mouth, fumbling for the clips on the dark blue armour. Each piece clattered to the floor until only the tight thermals remained underneath. It was barely a minute later before the two of them were shirtless and James was turned at the hips and pushed back into the dint he’d left only moments before.

 

Reaching for the Vaseline, the grease James used for his weapons, Kaiden coated his fingers and pressed two into the other. The move alone earned a pleased groan and a rock back from the other, the heat against his neck from the breath coming now in little pants only seemed to turn the marine on more.

 

When the major started to stretch those fingers in him, James replied by spreading his legs, his caramel skin glistening with earned sweat. Both his hands held the wall, wishing there were something to hold onto to anchor him in this world.

 

And then there was a cockhead against his entrance, coated in haste as the desperation lingered between them.

 

“Do it,” James ordered, his eyes closed, ready to take his first, and his only…..

 

As Kaiden pushed his way in the cream bubbled in Vega’s throat but caught short of being released. And then as soon as it came, it went in a blaze of sire up his spine. Light and sparks of something akin to heaven wrapped at the base of his brain and exploded outward.

 

The fuck was quick and rough. But no less pleasurable for either man. It had taken months of unresolved tension that began as a fist fight for them to finally end like this. And pulling his head around, Kaidan sealed their tryst with a kiss and stroke of the other man’s cock.

 

James spilled faster and harder than he had when he was a teenager. It was love, or lust or something in between; either way it was wanted. _He_ was wanted.

 

And as they came down, and the strokes on his skin became more soft and dancing patterns than searching for sensitivity did he finally find his words again.

 

“You. Me. Drinks. Tomorrow.”

 

“As long as you cook those eggs in the morning. I’ll bring the bacon.”

**Author's Note:**

> written in 5 minutes because I remembered I bought bacon. XDD


End file.
